Whispers in the Night
by machetecat
Summary: A ghost has come to visit the Fujiwara residence in the middle of the night.


This night wasn't a particularly special night. The skies were clear, save for a few clouds. The temperature was decently cool for a night in August. There was no significance to the date, and the time was 2am.

No, there was nothing special about this particular evening, except that a spirit had somehow found its way into the Fujiwara home. It lingered in the entry way for a bit before making its way upstairs. After looking into the room of the elder couple first, it wandered around until it found a teenage boy fast asleep next to a rather unusual looking cat.

The spirit then changed from a glowing orb into a human-shaped figure. This new form had a striking resemblance to the sleeping boy, except the spirit was obviously a woman. She stared at the boy for a few more minutes before sitting down and observing her surroundings. It was then she noticed a rather familiar book sticking out of a bag.

"Ah. So you are the one who inherited that book." With that statement, the spirit picked it up and started flipping through it.

"It's so much thinner than before! Are you giving them their names back? What's the point in having the book if you're not going to use it properly?" She attempted to hit the sleeping figure, but her hand just passed through his head. The boy and cat didn't stir.

"Hm. Figures you wouldn't hear me. I'm not a youkai, after all." Noticing movement in her peripheral, she turned around to find a youkai sleeping in the corner. This one was female, wearing a familiar purple kimono, and out of place as the only living female in the room.

"HINOUE? What are you doing here? You do know this guy is a male, right?" But the female youkai slept on, unable to hear or answer the question. Though if she knew the identity of the person asking it, she would have been ecstatic.

"Hmph. Guess you're doing something right, kid, if Hinoue's on your side." The spirit began poking his forehead, even though she knew he wouldn't notice. "You're an odd one, not that I'm one to talk. I've been watching you for a while now, and you've somehow managed a way to get some human and youkai friends. You still have a hard time trusting others with the important things, but I can't say I was any better, so I don't have any advice to give you about that."

Picking up the book again, she added, "You've had a hard time, haven't you? I guess my DNA had a hand in that. You could have used this book to help you cope, but instead you've taken it as a burden and are trying to give the youkai their names back.

"I guess that's for the best, though. It would be annoying if this fell into some asshole's hands. So if you're going to give these names back, you better hurry up. The youkai can wait for a long time, but we don't live very long."

After putting the book down on the table, she leaned over the boy and whispered, "But you've found yourself some good support. Madara doesn't lend his power to just anyone, no matter what excuses he comes up with. The friends you've made seem eager to help you, and you managed to find a decent family to stay with. I think you'll manage. You aren't my grandson for nothing, you know.

"You need to work out more, though. You might be able to knock out a youkai with your power, but those flimsy arms couldn't knock over a kid." After observing the room one more time, she added, "Anyway, there isn't much else for me to do here, and I have other places to haunt."

And with that, Natsume Reiko's spirit left.

The next morning, Natsume woke with an odd sensation on his forehead, as though someone was poking it. Opening his eyes, he realized that "person" was Nyanko-sensei.

"NATSUME! Why is the Book of Friends on the table? You need to be more careful with it. Don't just leave it out in the open for everyone to see! I don't want some weakling to steal the book before I can have it…"

Ignoring Sensei's complaints, Natsume stared at the book on the table. He was sure he had left it in his bag. It was then that he began recalling a dream he had of a young girl with long blonde hair looking at the book and telling him something…

"Natsume! Breakfast!"

And the dream was gone before he could remember. Ah well, he'll remember it if it was important. Putting the Book of Friends back in his bag, he headed downstairs to get some breakfast, Nyanko-sensei following right behind him.


End file.
